The present invention relates to novel pressure sensitive multiple resistor elements or pressure sensitive multiple rheostats.
There are known various types of variable resistor elements or rheostats and, in particular, pressure sensitive resistor elements which have found a wide variety of applications owing to their simple structure and compactness.
The pressure sensitive resistor elements are used to obtain variable resistance by applying a compressive force between the electrodes. In other words, there is a one-to-one correspondence between the variable resistor elements and the resistance to be varied. Recently, there has arisen a demand for a variable resistor element with which, in a complicated electronic circuits, two or more variations of resistance can be obtained simultaneously by a single application of a compressive force between the electrodes, especially, keeping the ratio between the values of resistance approximately constant. Such demand, however, can hardly be complied with when the variable resistor elements of the conventional type without an elaborate combination of a plurality of the elements are used, and no noteworthy proposals have been made.